magical_girls_rolepayfandomcom-20200213-history
Act 29
Act 29 is the Season 2 premiere and the twenty-ninth overall episode of the ''Magical Girls'' roleplay series. It premiered April 21, 2017. Summary As summer vacation draws to a close, the girls powers are forced back into the fight against evil. Plot 1200 years ago in the Andromeda Galaxy a planet is destroyed, the remaining energy of the antagonistic alien rains down from the planet. The energy floats through space and lands on earth, growing over time. A tribe of indigenous people worship it, having frown into a great tree. A group of conquerors attack the tribe and anger the tree, the tree attacks and kills them before mind controlling them to hide it away in a tomb. Ages pass, the energy of Hecate's defeat reawaken the tree. Present day it creates Anya and Aelia and tasks them with seeking out great sources of energy to and plans the Earth's destruction. Anya and Aelia leave to scout out the local area. Keira is seen on the plane as it prepares to land. Aelia lands in town. Morgan and Kennedy drink coffee in cafe latte, Kennedy tells Morgan about her summer in London, England as a runway model. Morgan talks to Kennedy about her parent's divorce and tells Kennedy that her mom wants to pick up and move to Australia. Kennedy worries about their relationship and the Guardians, saying Morgan can't leave. Morgan asks Kennedy if she could move in with her, Kennedy agrees. The two girls kiss and Morgan's mother, Misty, spots them through the window. Shocked, Misty leaves. Morgan spots her mom watching them and quickly leaves, confusing Kennedy. Anya lands by the beach. Stella and Kat meet up after being apart all summer. They catch up and play in the ocean. Stella hears a strange sound from down the beach and the two girls investigate, finding a beached whale. Kat transforms and uses her power over water to control the ocean and carry the whale back into the water. Anya watches, highly intrigued by this display of power. Anya blinks to Aelia's location and the two head back to the Great Tree. The tree explains the power of the elementalist crystals and tells them that if they get in their way to defeat the girls and take the crystals. Rowan and Natalie meet up and talk. Rowan sense something is off with Natalie but is unable to get her to open up. Keira greets them, having just gotten back into town. She offers to buy them coffee and the trio head off to catch up. Morgan teleports to her house and confronts her mom. Morgan comes out as gay to her mother, explaining that she didn't want to leave for Australia because she was finally happy with her life and friends and she didn't want to lose that. Misty comforts Morgan and promises her that all she wants is for Morgan to be happy, saying that as long as she has a place to stay she can stay and finish school, she also asks to meet Kennedy as Morgan's girlfriend, the way Morgan knows her. The two hug and Morgan leaves, texting Kennedy to meet her. Morgan and Kennedy meetup, Morgan tells Kennedy about her talk with her mom and they kiss. Kennedy expresses her happiness over the situation. Stella and Kat head back into town. Anya and Aelia spy on them, Anya decides to just outright kill them and throws a lightning spell at them. The bolt hits the girl's crystals and causes a rift in time, summoning the Faron from the past. Stella and Kat fight the Faron. Aelia summons more of them with another spell. The other girls arrive and the seven of them fight. The Faron grow in strength and defeat the girls. Keira rallies the girls and they transform, quickly destroying them. Anya and Aelia return to the Great Tree to report in. The girls travel to Sanctuary. Aasim and Lailalla worry over the news. Aasim is concerned about what might be on the horizon but tells the girls to keep their eyes and ears open and be prepared for anything. Keira asks the girls if they're ready for another fight and everyone agrees. Cast *Melanie Putzo as Keira Hartily *Annie Juran as Natalie Swift *Jynkx as Morgan Carrera *Lulu Malik as Stella Martin *Quinn Anton as Kat Burton *Geri Larnia as Kennedy Walsh *Amber Putzo as Rowan Walsh *October Allen as Lailalla *Zvory as Anya *Peyton Lavallee as Aelia *RP Tool as The Great Tree *RP Tool as Aasim *Eva Forte as Misty Carrera Notes * First appearance of The Great Tree. * First appearance of Anya. * First appearance of Aelia. * First appearance of Misty Carrera.